There are known information processing terminals that execute processing specified by corresponding processing information when various conditions are met, such as the case where a user registers one or more items of processing information corresponding to a subject ID, and a subject matching the subject ID is duplicated in a photograph obtained by taking a picture (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the information processing terminal in Patent Literature 1, only the processing specified by registered processing information that corresponds to the subject ID is executed.
Among recent cameras, there are many cameras that have a plurality of built-in image processing functions, like filter processing and trimming processing, which are executed according to the user's desire; however, there are few users that can understand all of the functions and use them effectively. In other words, despite the fact that various image processing functions that are suitable for various subjects and photographic scenes are available, and it is possible to offer the user new ways of enjoying image processing if he or she can use them, in some cases they are not used at all.
In the information processing terminal in Patent Literature 1, to execute processing, it is assumed that the user has deliberately registered the processing information corresponding to that processing. Therefore, the user needs to know in advance the details of the processing information and the usage method, and processing whose details or usage method the user does not know cannot ever be used without being aware of even the need for its use.